


New Baby Smell

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: Another tumblr ficlet about your babies growing up and having babies all their own.





	New Baby Smell

Scrooge watched happily as Donald juggled three squirrelly infants in his arms, bestowing a kiss upon each of their recently hatched head.

“Uncle Scrooge, I love babies so much. They’re so sweet and fat and round! They’re so cute I want to die.”

Donald was watching his cousin Della’s infants while she stole away for a quick date night with the wife. One of the nice things about raising your children with your younger cousin was always having a guaranteed babysitter.

Donald sniffed the triplets heads. “They smell so good. Do babies always smell this good?” He took another sniff. “Oh my god, it’s like a drug! I could get addicted.”

A soft sniffling noise caught Donald’s attention as he happily rambled. He checked each baby, but found they were all calm and dry eyed. He glanced up in the direction of his uncle and saw the old man wiping away tears.

“Uncle Scrooge? What’s the matter?”

Scrooge honked loudly into his handkerchief. “It’s nothing, lad! I’m just a wee bit sniffly today. Allergies and all.”

Donald placed the infants gently down in their crib, adjusting their knit hats and wiggling a toe or two. Once they were settled in, he turned his attention back to his uncle.

“Uncle Scrooge are you okay? Why are you upset?” He placed a worried hand on his uncles shoulder, fearing the old man might have bad news.

“I’m just- it’s- well,” Scrooge sniffed loudly again as he tried to compose himself. “Seeing you with the wee bairns… It reminds me of when you were just a babe! And now your all grown up, holding babies of your own, but it feels like just yesterday you were that small yourself, and, and–”

Scrooge heaved another little sob as he lapsed into nostalgic reverie. Donald wrapped his arms around his uncles shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. He should have known. Of course Scrooge would get worked up seeing Donald with his nephews. He was Scrooge.

“Well, remember what you always say… No matter how old I get I’ll always be your baby, Uncle Scrooge.” Donald gave his uncle an adoring kiss on the cheek as he clung to him. “So don’t be sad. Come smell these lovely little baby heads with me.”

Scrooge dabbed at his eyes with one hand while winding his other arm around Donald’s waist. “I used to smell your head all the time… I do miss you being small enough to hold.”

“You might hurt your back if you tried to lift me now, Uncle.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try though, right?”

“Uncle,” Donald said sternly, “it absolutely would.”

Scrooge sighed. “I know… But maybe later we can curl up on the couch together and watch a movie like we used to?”

Donald smiled broadly. “After I put the boys down for a nap.”


End file.
